The evaluation of long term randomized therapeutic studies of SLE would be facilitated by the development of a comprehensive clinical database. In this project, an ongoing computerized storage and retrieval system will be used to monitor clinical and therapeutic information on SLE patients participating in studies of immunosuppression and diffuse glomerulonephritis.